


[podfic] SUNSHINE for me today

by Annapods



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: She is another step closer to the earth.Written byGamblers.





	[podfic] SUNSHINE for me today

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SUNSHINE for me today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/237414) by [gamblers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamblers/pseuds/gamblers). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/sfmt) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yfbwj6l7hn82mzn/%5BKHR%5D%20SUNSHINE%20for%20me%20today.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yfbwj6l7hn82mzn/%5BKHR%5D%20SUNSHINE%20for%20me%20today.mp3?dl=0))

 

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 

 

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “Isolation/Loneliness” square of my 2017/18 Ladies Bingo card.

Thanks to Gamblers for giving me permission to podfic their work!

 

 


End file.
